unityhavenfandomcom-20200215-history
Kuouo Aiche Dee
Kuouo is an infamous bandit that resides within the Underground and Ebott City, Oregon. The anthropomorphic goat monster is known for a large range of crimes. He's a very skilled thief, but along with the mischievous acts he has committed throughout his life, he's used those skills for acts of heroism - As long as it benefits his freedom or those he cares about. He's hotheaded, childish, immature, and eager to fight. Despite all these, he's got a big heart for the people he loves. "Don't fuck with me, I'm the best bandit down 'ere! Daheh!" ''Backstory Kuouo was once a seven year old schoolboy named Kavil. His grades were not the best, but he managed to improve them by the time parent conferences rolled around. After learning of his improvement, Kavil's parents, Kamien and Avadil Dee, walked him through the streets of New Home in order to buy him a surplus of his favorite spicy snacks. In his excitement, Kavil ran through a New Home alley as a shortcut before being cut off by two criminals; both waiting for their next victims. Kavil's parents, walking not too far behind, are suddenly panicked by their child's agonizing screams. They rush as quickly as possible to Kavil, seeing the two criminals holding their boy who's still in pain. The muggers who had only been using Kavil as bait, slammed Kavil's head, knocking him out and dropping him to the ground. Kamien, despite suffering from some unknown condition, still attempts to attack the muggers with fire magic in order to protect his wife and retrieve his injured child. However, the magic attacks fail to do much damage to the criminals and Kamien is soon knocked out. Avadil attempts using blue magic, but the robbers dodge the attack and knock her out too. After they loot the two parents, they knock Kavil under a dumpster after noticing his HP was critically low. His parents wake up in the hospital the night after, frantically looking for their son who was nowhere to be found. They filed a missing persons report for Kavil Aiche Dee to the New Home Police Department, but the report would be mishandled, causing Kavil to never be actively searched for by the Royal Guard. Three days later, the goat boy wakes up with no recollection of what had happened, who he was, or where. All he could remember is date he supposed was his birthday and that his name started with the letter "K" followed by "Aiche Dee". He would later settle on the name "Kuouo." Kuouo woke up with his HP recovered over the past few days he was knocked out, but extremely hungry. Out on the bustling New Home streets alone, Kuouo would either beg for food or rummage through trash cans to get something to eat. He'd only be able to eat enough to get by, but never fully satiate his hunger. A whole year of this passes before Kuouo decides that he needs to do something about this. Taking action into his own hands, he began swiping food off of people's trays. It became a daily occurrence, and each time he was successful, he'd grow more confident in his skills. Restaurant owners began getting complaints of the little food bandit, who'd scold Kuouo if they caught sight of him. Kuouo would have to start getting crafty, sneaking in with other families of monsters or distracting restaurant staff in order to get in. However, these plans, while they worked, were a short-lived option. It came to the point where sneaking into these restaurants were not an everyday thing anymore, so he had to rethink his strategies. Maybe, he thought, if he had Gold to pay for food, he wouldn't even have to sneak in anymore. Stealing Gold is just like stealing food, but you can use it for more than eating, he thought, but he didn't know how to pull it off before meeting one of his childhood mentors, Hoodie. Hoodie was a human teenager who thought they were a monster. They hid their face under the shadows of a bright green jacket with a hoodie as they sported a thick metal bat strapped across their back. They too were a thief and one of Kuo's first friends. Hoodie bumped into Kuo one day, who was very obviously trying to pickpocket them and laughed at the soon-to-be bandit's greenhorns. Hoodie swiveled around the boy and took the small cloth bag from around his belt, disappointed by the measly 3 Gold inside the bag before Kuouo swiftly ripped the bag out of her hands with great speed. Disappointment turned into a sense of being impressed by the goat's quick hands and fast feet. From then on, Hoodie would become Kuouo's mentor, teaching the goat their methods and letting him improve on it on his own. As Kuo's skills progressed, so did his needs for a weapon in order to protect himself as Hoodie was almost never there to protect him from getting beaten in response to a mugging and his fire magic was not advanced enough. For a while, he thought of stealing a metal bat like Hoodie's, but he trashed the idea, instead wanting something to define himself. Kuouo, out on his own at the time, rummaged through the trash that flowed through Waterfall for a couple days before finding a wooden dagger. Ecstatic, he slashed through piles of trash with the wooden blade while laughing victoriously and dubbing himself: "Kuouo the Bandit!" Overview Kuouo would eventually grow into adulthood with the same personality he had as a child but immensely improved skills compared to when he was a child. At the age of nineteen, he would still be participating in small-time crime, ranging in pickpockets, muggings, armed robbery, among other things. While he was extremely wanted by the Royal Guard, he also has a record of angering any local crime lords or gangsters in New Home in order to benefit himself. He also took a liking to robbing people in Snowdin Town, finding them a lot easier to steal from. He'd also often start bar fights in Grillby's, Snowdin's social hotspot. It was in Grillby's where he met a girl that was assigned to kill him - An assassin. The assassin named Raven was hired by a gang leader in New Home who Kuouo angered. However, his plan failed as the assassin would eventually take a liking to the Bandit and fail to kill him at the last moment. The two would grow to love each other, and a year later, in front of MTT Hotel and Resort, Kuouo gave her a ring to signify their relationship forever. Time would continue to go on with not much changing in Kuo's life. He'd meet new people that, despite his criminal background, would befriend him or fight him to near death. He'd still fight people and rob them of their cash and belongings. However, it wasn't until he met Ruby Hyde that he would start using his abilities for the betterment of the world - For a price that is. On top of his mischievous crimes, Kuouo also participated in events to help Ruby Hyde in her missions, being her go-to for non-organization persons. Working for Ruby Hyde allowed Kuouo to get mass amounts of cash without robbing banks or otherwise largely-secured sums of money and wipe his criminal slate clean from time-to-time so he wasn't always on the run. Doing such things came with the positive incentive of either of those two and the negative incentive that, in most cases, if he didn't help it would affect his state of freedom and living, using the mindset that he can't commit crimes if the world is about to be destroyed or if Ruby Hyde threw him in jail. However, purely on his own, Kuouo committed a selfless act that put him in danger for the sake of others. While it took a while to grow confidence with the threat growing each minute that passed, he hopped out of hiding in order to face Syyth, who threatened to either blow up all of New Home if nobody sacrificed themselves. However, Kuo did not have that intent. Instead, he had an improvised plan of blasting Syyth (Who at the time was in his incomplete form) with fire and running to distract him. Eventually, more people started to attack Syyth or distract him even more until he was defeated by Kuo's Crossed Flamed Fury. Kuouo fell to the ground before he was nursed back to health by his friend, Misteri. Afterwards, Kuouo would participate in every Syyth attack alongside the Future Foundation and other friends. Eventually, it'd make it to the point where Kuouo, in someone else's place, would deal the final blow to Syyth in his full form, high up in the sky with rocket boots and Auriel's bow. Ever since then, Kuo has taken "savior of the world" as a nice title to add to his ego, although he doesn't really say it a lot since it contradicts his constant crime. Now, at twenty-two years old, he's made quite the name for himself. Although he's still known as an infamous bandit, he's also well-known between various crime organizations, the Foundation, and others due to his numerous feats. He's managed to balance his crimes and work for good to a comfortable point. He now lives in a beach-side mansion with his girlfriend, always having food or manga or whatever he needs, opting to do crime for the fun and freedom as well as to avoid using his girlfriend's funds rather than the outright need like he did previously. Abilities * Kuouo has the physical strength and stamina equivalent to that of Undyne, the Head of the Royal Guard, minus her natural affinity for determination. * Kuouo is very skilled with melee fighting, whether it be with his daggers or fists assisted with fire magic. Either attacking offensively, waiting for an opening in his opponent, or using whatever he can in his environment, Kuo is an effective fighter. But he's not very skilled with any kind of gun nor can he fight someone who's armed with a gun with his dagger alone. ** Kuouo's dagger, Infernium, was forged by a magician who used the bandit's fire magic within the blade. It's bound to Kuouo's SOUL, so it will always be with the Bandit, especially when he calls their name. It soon developed to emulate George's Excalibur; having the ability to boomerang when thrown or go into a second act where the blade is extended into a mid-range sword. It also has an original ability where it can fly out of Kuouo's dagger sheathe within a five foot range since Kuo is able to control the fire magic forged within the blade to a degree. * Kuouo's fire magic is unlike that of other Boss Monsters' bullet hell pattern-type magic. Instead, his magic attacks are larger, but slower and less energy-efficient. However, his affinity for fire is very potent, being resistant to most fire magic attacks directed at him and control non-magic user fire if he implements his own magic into it. Kuo uses fire magic in order to even out a match-up with a gun user, but it's not a sure-fire strategy to win all the time. ** Kuouo has two special attacks using fire magic called the Crossed Flamed Fury and Hellzone Grenade. The Crossed Flamed Fury is an attack where Kuouo engulfs his dagger in fire and slices at the air, leaving trails of flame static in the air. Once he's done setting the trails of flame, they're amplified and shot at his enemy one-by-one in quick succession like missiles. ** Hellzone Grenade on the other hand is a move Kuouo straight up ripped off from Dragon Ball Z. He fires a barrage of fireballs at his enemy, intentionally missing his target. However, the fireballs, once within reasonable distance, will stay static in the air, surrounding the enemy until the attack is finished, where Kuouo will clench his hands together, causing the static fireballs to move inwards and implode into his opponent, engulfing them in an inferno. *** While special attacks are extremely powerful, they drain Kuouo to his limit. If he goes past through the threshold, it starts damaging Kuouo's body. He'll start coughing out dust and once he rests or loses consciousness, he will slip into a small coma induced by severe magic strain. * While not natural, Kuouo has the ability to manifest daggers made out of blue magic and launch them at his opponents. However, he can only make 2 to 3 at a time and they require a lot of focus and takes a lot more magic than his fire magic attacks. Appearance Kuouo is 6 ft. and 175 pounds. He has thick, blonde fur and three cowlicks below his shorter, yet sharp horns. He sports a tanktop that's either black, brown, or dark gray, and stretchy black pants in order for maximum freedom when he moves. His leather belt keeps the sheath to his dagger on the left side and the cloth bags that'd hold gold on his right. Like most goats in the underground, he doesn't wear any shoes. Relationships *Raven (Girlfriend/Spouse) *Estella (Best Friend) *Daniel (Best Friend) *Hoodie (Formal Mentor, Friend, Partner in Crime) *Lulu (Psuedo-Daughter) *Ravio (Future Adopted Son) *Flint (Friend) *Stray (Friend *Skull (Shitpost Flashstep Buddy) *Ruby (Employer from Time to Time, Friend) *Holo (Fuck You) Arc Involvement *Syyth Arc *Hadley Arc *RK (Alternate Universe) (Deuteragonist) Trivia'' *His accent is very akin to a light Brooklyn accent. *Despite participating in deadly situations with deadly skills, Kuouo refuses to kill any of his victims. *Kuouo is ambidextrous, but prefers his left hand. *Kuouo knows basic sewing due to the fact his clothes are ripped a lot. *Kuouo suffers from teleportation sickness, a condition where he gains extreme nausea after being teleported and throws up. *Kuo's been drinking since the age of 15. His favorite alcoholic drink is Fireball Cinnamon Whiskey. *He gets along with children due to the fact he's quite childish himself. *Kuouo cosplays as an anime character every year, usually containing a pun of his name to their original name. (Example: Gokuo as opposed to Goku.) *Kuouo becoming a thief is an example of situational irony. Category:Criminal Category:Hero Category:Thief Category:Monster Category:Magic User